bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Way Down
December 1, 2017 December 8, 2017 December 11, 2017 December 25, 2017 January 3, 2018 January 13, 2018 January 31, 2018 February 8, 2018 March 25, 2018 April 10, 2018}} |viewers = 1.73 million}} "Snow Way Down" is the forty-eighth episode of the second season and the one-hundredth episode of The Loud House. Plot When Lincoln goes on vacation with Clyde, he realizes just how overprotective Clyde's dads are. Synopsis Lincoln, Clyde, and his dads are on the road going on winter vacation. Lincoln explains to the viewers how excited he is for going with the McBrides to their snow cabin. When they past the Ramp of Insanity, Lincoln asks if the can go there. Howard faints and Harold tells both Lincoln and Clyde that going on that ramp is forbidden. During the trip, Lincoln gets an inside look into how overprotective Clyde's dads are when trying to have fun with Clyde. Such as: *Clearing the snow before Lincoln can rush out of their SUV to prevent them from slipping on the ice. *Polishing the cabin's wooden floors to keep them from getting splinters. *Dress them up in warmer winter clothes so neither of them don't get frostbite. *Tying trees to mattresses, wrapping the boys in bubble wrap and asked the groundskeeper to level the hillside to prevent the risk of breaking their necks while sledding. *Getting in between them during a snow ball fight so they don't end up in the hospital due to an ice ball to their heads. *Serving them cold hot chocolate so they don't scald the roofs of their mouths. After seeing Harold and Howard's overprotective nature, Lincoln tries to tell him about how overprotective his parents are, but Clyde reassures that they mean well and are looking out for him. After Lincoln points out that he's wearing a seat belt on the couch, Clyde realizes they have been going too far and stands up to them, telling them that he can take care of himself and they don't have to worry about him. They both agree to let go a little and Lincoln and Clyde go sledding. However, they discover Clyde's dads rigged their sled to latch a grappling hook onto the hill after Harold pushed a button. Clyde calls out his dads for what they said about letting go. Harold and Howard claim that they aren't there yet and don't think he's ready to face the world on his own. The following morning, Lincoln wakes up after hearing Howard screaming. After finding both of Clyde's dads in shock, they explain that Clyde left a letter about him going to the Ramp of Insanity to prove himself. Lincoln discovers that it's his fault because of encouraging Clyde to stand up for himself. After apologizing over his actions, Lincoln tries calling for Clyde using his walkie-talkie, only to find his walkie-talkie left in his room and they assume that Clyde had left to the ramp already. They hurry to the ramp and find him on the very top. They climb all the way to him, only to discover they had mistaken a sign for Clyde, meaning that he was never there and become trapped once the ladder breaks apart. Clyde calls in on his walkie-talkie, explaining he decided against it when he realized it was too dangerous. His dads and Lincoln tell him where they are, Clyde arrives at the ramp and uses the grappling hook to climb to the top of the ramp to rescue them. They then use his sled to ride the ramp as it starts falling apart and Clyde uses a parachute to help them land on the ground safely. An idea that he got from his dads. After making a safe landing, Harold and Howard apologize to their son for not believing he can take care of himself and promise to stop being so overprotective. The next day, keeping to their word, Howard and Harold finally allow Clyde and Lincoln to be more free about what they want to do for fun, starting with riding a sled down a tall hill and land in a pile of snow, which caused Howard to faint once more. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Wayne Brady as Harold *Michael McDonald as Howard Trivia *This is the last episode to air in 2017. *Lincoln calls his sled "Big Red II", after his original sled, which got broken in "11 Louds a Leapin'". *On TV airings, this episode comes after its sister episode, "Snow Way Out". **This also happens in the German, Dutch, and Latin American dubs. ***In the German dub, the cast of this episode is seen after the cast of "Snow Way Out". ***This is the first episode (along with "Snow Way Out") where the Latin American dub cast and crew is accredited on screen (technically the first one aired). *In Israel, this episode aired on Christmas Day. *Howard's hair is brown as opposed to his usual red in this episode, just as it was in "11 Louds a Leapin'". References *''Snow Way Down'' - The title of this episode is a pun on "no way down". *'' '' - The line "hold onto your butts" is famously said in this 1993 film by Samuel L. Jackson's character, Ray Arnold. **'' '' - The line is also heard in this film by another character played by Jackson named Preston Packard. Errors *Lincoln read "Dear Dads," aloud as he looked at Clyde's letter, but a few seconds later, it's shown that "Dear Dads," wasn't on the letter at all. *'Plot holes:' **Harold talks about Clyde developing a peanut allergy, despite the fact that he already has one. **Lincoln says this is his first vacation with Clyde and his parents, but he forgets that Clyde's parents already took the two of them on a camping trip once in "Roughin' It". Running Gags *Howard and Harold overprotecting Lincoln and Clyde. *Howard passing out. *Clyde explaining Lincoln what he and his dads can't suffer. *Harold translating for Howard after he faints. Clip "Snow Way Down" Animatic The Loud House Nick Animation es:Nieve Hasta Abajo fr:Les vacances à la neige tl:Snow Way Down